Sam's Dark Side
by Mer-Lover
Summary: Danny and Valerie are dating and Sam is upset.what happens when a song comes on the radio and Sam is crying and a certain ghost boy comes along and finds out some shared feelings? Read to find out. DxS,Danny and Sam forever. ;-D


Sam's Dark Side?  
By Mer-Lover

Disclaimer: don't own the show or song

(This is my first fanfic and I am in the middle of writing two other  
ones, so please bear with me if it's not good it is my first,And i am open for any suggestions.)  
(Thank you)  
Now Enjoy the fic.

Sam was in her room listening to the radio. ' why can't Danny stop  
being clueless and realize that I love him?' Sam thought to herself  
sighing. You see Danny and Valerie are dating again and it's killing  
Sam when ever she's sees them together that she just stopped hanging  
out with Danny and Tucker. She was alone for a little till tucker  
started to hang with her again.

Four days ago she saw them making out after school. It devastated her  
so much since then she stopped going to school. "Good thing my parents  
and grandmother are in Europe right now or they would want to know  
where I am right now." She said out loud she then got up and walked  
over to her mirror and looked at herself 'I can't see any thing to  
hate or dislike about me, i know that i am goth and that i am a little  
freaky, but I can't be that bad, right?" She said looking at her black  
make up and black outfit and the purple lipstick on her lips. *sigh*  
Why can't he notice how I feel about him, will he ever see that his  
braking my heart?" She said looking into the mirror trying to hold  
back tears.

On the radio the announcer announces the next song " dark side by  
Kelly Clarkson" Sam looks at the radio as the song begins.

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Sam walks over to the radio and sits next to it the song pulling her  
in like there's something that it needs to tell her.

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

When the chorus started she gasped cause the song fit to what she felt  
right now.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

She started to sing to the song not caring who heard all she wanted  
was to get everything out in the open. What she didn't notice was a  
certain ghost boy invisibly phasing into her room.

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

By this point she was crying even if it wasn't all goth like she  
couldn't help it, she kept singing not missing a beat or note. Danny  
wanted to comfort her but stayed silent wanting her to know that he  
loved her even with Valerie.(still clueless to her feelings)

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ooh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

She sung finishing the song with tears still coming sliding down her  
cheeks she turned off the radio and said "if only Danny can see that I  
love him" she said sadly. Danny couldn't believe his ears 'she loves  
me, SHE LOVES ME!YAY!'  
Danny thought as a smile grew on his face he floated back onto the  
floor walked over to Sam kneeled down next to her and turned visible.

Sam gasped when she looked to her side and saw Danny kneeling next to  
her but before she could say or ask any thing Danny crashed his lips  
to hers she gasped in shock but melted into the kiss snaking her arms  
around his neck and his arms around her waist. They stayed like this  
till they needed to breathe. When they pulled apart they rested their  
foreheads an each others gazing into each others eyes.

Danny:" I love you, all you, Sam every single part."  
Sam:" but what about Valerie..."  
Danny: " I broke up with her Sam because I love you not her. I am  
sorry I made you suffer Sam I really am."  
Sam:" Danny it's ok. I love you and you love me that's all that counts."  
Danny: " Sam?"  
Sam:"yes Danny."  
Danny:pulls out the 'Wes' ring and asks "will you go steady with me Sam?"  
Sam:"Yes Danny, but shouldn't you get the ring re-engraved, cause my  
names not 'Wes'.  
Danny:"Oops, *sigh*, why does this ring keeps on being seen upside down."  
He says flipping the ring over and now it says 'Sam'.  
Sam:"oh wow I had never noticed that wow the was ironic." Sam says  
before laughing. with a big goof grin on Danny's face as he slips the  
ring on her right ring finger.


End file.
